Helena
by Chocochino
Summary: Songfic, AU, warning inside. Karena gengsi, hubungan persahabatan Sasuke dan Sakura jadi kacau. Semua terjadi gara-gara sebuah lagu, permainan, dan acara pemakaman. Bagaimana cara memperbaikinya? Sasusaku no romance, please RnR


Mempercayai sebuah dongeng lama bukanlah hal yang sulit, namun tidak terlalu mudah juga. Percaya, tidak percaya, lalu percaya lagi dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda, namun sebagian besar didominasi oleh rasa kehilangan.

Izinkan hatimu terbuka, dan nyanyikanlah cerita itu dengan kesedihan yang mendalam.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Helena<span>**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Helena © My Chemical Romance and Reprise Record

All the words flow – all my OCs – and nearly the whole idea © Lianda Alshiraz

OOC, one-shot, Indonesian, songfic, third-person-POV, no romance, angst failed, based on video clip, Sasusaku, gaje, lebay, Supernatural/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Tragedy/Family/Angst (?) RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

First **fic **from **Lianda Alshiraz**for **Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Juli 2006**

"So long, and goodbye... so long and good night!"

Suara melengking anak muda itu memecah ketenangan suasana libur Hari Minggu yang cerah dari sebuah kamar tidur berukuran 4 x 4 meter, di sebuah rumah biasa di tengah perumahan biasa, membuat tetangga lain yang ingin beristirahat dengan santai malah terganggu dan merutuki lagu rock yang menyebalkan itu.

"HEH, SIAPA SIH YANG BERISIK? LAGU ROCKNYA MATIIN DONG!"

Tuh kan, benar.

"SIAPA YANG BILANG ROCK? INI EMO TAU!"

Yang dimarahi malah membalas karena tersinggung. Mungkin orang itu memang tidak mengerti musik emo itu apa, jadi dibilang rock deh. Tidak peduli dengan rutukan lain dari tetangganya, dia langsung melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

Ternyata, remaja yang baru naik kelas 3 SMP bernama Itachi itu sedang menonton video klip Helena dari CD yang dia pinjam dari temannya, ditemani oleh 2 anak kecil yang baru naik kelas 4 SD bernama Sasuke dan Sakura. Mengingat Itachi sangat menyukai musik yang beraliran seperti ini, jangan heran kalau suaranya yang melengking (dan fals) berusaha mengikuti teriakan galau Gerard Way.

Dan jangan heran juga kalau Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa bengong mendengar lagu dan video yang menurut mereka tidak jelas artinya. Apalagi saat si kakak berkata kalau bagian yang sebentar lagi dimulai itu sangat keren.

"Serius lho, bagian yang ini keren banget! Wajib nonton deh!"

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, Kak, iya..."

Awalnya kedua anak itu ogah-ogahan, namun ternyata kata-kata Itachi dapat dipercaya.

Adegan itu _benar-benar keren!_ Jasad Helena yang terbaring dalam peti mati di dalam gereja, bangkit saat band MCR serta seisi gereja menundukkan kepala dan menari di tengah gereja itu!

Mata mereka terbelalak, kagum dengan konsep video klipnya. Itachi tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan lanjut menyanyi dengan suara lirih.

_"Can you hear me? __Are you near me? __Can we pretend to leave and then_ w_e'll meet again_ w_hen both our cars collide?"_

Sasuke menatap Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasuke. Keduanya saling menatap kagum (ya iyalah!) dan mendapat ide di otak mereka. Dalam waktu singkat, kaki-kaki kecil itu sudah kabur dari kamar Itachi dan langsung menuju ruang tamu di depan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Eh, Sakura, les balet kamu gimana?"

"Hem... mulai banyak kemajuan sih. Emang kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Gimana kalo kita main yang kayak tadi itu? Main... helena-helenaan!"

"Helena-helenaan? Maksudnya apa tuh?"

"Jadi nanti kamu baringan kaku gitu kayak orang udah mati..."

"Eh, maksud kamu, aku mati beneran?"

Dasar anak kecil. Sasuke langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Enggaklah, Sakura, kan cuma pura-pura! Nanti aku menghidupkan kamu.

"Caranya?"

"Aku nyanyi yang bagian 'heil helena' atau apalah tadi itu, sambil nunduk dan tutup mata. Terus kamu nari balet gitu di depan aku. Kalo liriknya udah selesai, kamu mesti baringan lagi kayak orang mati. Gimana?"

"Tapi Sasuke nggak boleh ngintip ya!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kan tadi di videonya, kalo mau menghidupkan Helena harus tutup mata terus. Nggak boleh ngintip sama sekali! Entar batal lho..."

"Iya, iya! Sasuke janji! Nah, sekarang mulai ya!"

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa panjang di ruang tamu, menutup matanya dengan lembut dan bersiap-siap. Suara Sasuke yang lembut dan manis itu mulai memenuhi ruangan.

_"Can you hear me... are you near me..."_

Perlahan, Sakura bangun dan membuka mata. Dilihatnya Sasuke tidak mengintip – sama sekali tidak. Anak itu memenuhi janjinya.

Sakura mungkin pandai menari balet, dia sudah ikut les tari sejak kecil. Tapi di depan orang lain, dia masih agak malu untuk menunjukkannya, walaupun di depan Sasuke, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Berbeda dengan anak laki-laki itu yang suaranya kontras dengan kakaknya. Dia sudah sering ikut dalam kontes menyanyi bertaraf biasa – dia bukan tipe yang suka mengikuti lomba-lomba seperti AFI Junior dan sebagainya.

Sasuke sendiri tidak sabar. Perlahan matanya terbuka sedikit. Dia ingin sekali melihat tarian Sakura, sayang dia terlalu malu untuk menunjukkannya. Dia baru mau menari kalau tidak ada yang menontonnya.

_Cantik, _bisiknya dalam hati. Tarian Sakura sangat indah. Setiap gerakan yang dia lakukan benar-benar sempurna, tidak ada cacat sama sekali. Mengapa harus malu? Sasuke jadi heran dengan sahabatnya itu.

_**BUK.**_

Sakura sadar kalau Sasuke mengintip. Dia langsung menjatuhkan diri ke sofa lagi. Sasuke kebingungan.

"Lho, kok Sakura tidur lagi sih? Kan harusnya masih nari! Lagunya belum selesai!"

"Kan tadi Sasuke janji, Sasuke nggak akan ngintip. Nah itu kamu ngintip. Curang!"

"Hahaha... iya, Sakura, maaf ya..."

Di balik pintu kamar, Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum. Bukan karena dia berhasil membuat adiknya menyenangi lagu rock, tapi karena dia bisa melihat adiknya bermain dengan gembira.

Semoga bisa selalu seperti itu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Maret 2009**

Itachi sudah meninggal.

Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang sudah kelas 6 SD, sebentar lagi mereka akan menjalani UASBN. Tepat di masa belajar gila-gilaan ini, kakak Sasuke tertabrak truk dan meninggal. Dan dia meninggal saat sedang mendengarkan lagu rock yang cukup mereka senangi, Helena.

Sekarang, kedua anak yang sebentar lagi SMP itu sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di dalam rumah duka, menanti selesainya acara penghiburan – yang tidak terasa menggembirakan bagi siapapun. Dan saat ini sebenarnya sedang sesi doa, jelas semua orang menutup matanya dan mendoakan Itachi, kecuali anak-anak yang beranjak dewasa ini.

"Sasuke..."

Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan lemah, menunjukkan matanya yang agak sembab setelah menangis. "Kenapa, Sakura?"

"Ehm, masih ingat permainan Helena itu kan?"

"Yang mana?"

Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak memainkannya, mungkin sejak kelas 5. Tersingkir oleh permainan lain. Dan sejak mereka terakhir memainkannya, sudah lama sekali mereka tidak pernah menyebutkan permainan itu.

"Itu loh, yang elo nanti nyanyi potongan lagu Helena, terus entar gue sebagai mayatnya bakalan bangkit terus nari di tengah!"

"Oh, iya, iya, gue inget sekarang. Emang kenapa?"

"Mungkin aja... mungkin aja Kak Itachi bisa bangkit sementara..."

Sasuke terbelalak. "HAH?"

"Sstt!" orang-orang di sekitarnya terganggu dengan suara nyaris-teriak Sasuke tadi.

"Jangan kenceng-kenceng, Sasuke! Lanjut lagi pembicaraan kita. Terus nanti elo bisa ngerasain kehadiran dia sesaat. Tapi elo mesti nyanyi pelan-pelan, entar kita malah diomelin sama orang-orang di sini."

"Eh? Iya juga sih, sekarang kan masih doa. Tapi... elo serius ini bakal berhasil?"

"Elonya sendiri percaya enggak?"

Sasuke menarik napas, antara percaya atau tidak. Biarpun sudah memanggil dengan sebutan gue-elo layaknya anak-anak remaja lain, tetap saja yang namanya masih SD pikiran mereka masih polos. Dia memutuskan untuk percaya.

_"Can you hear me... are you near me..._"

Sasuke menggumamkan nada-nada itu dengan lirih, namun bagi Sakura lirik-liriknya masih bisa terdengar dengan jelas. Suara Sasuke yang mulai memberat khas laki-laki dalam masa pubertas tidak merubah keindahan bagian _summoning Helena_ yang keren itu. Sakura masih dan mungkin akan selalu terpesona dengan lantunan lembut itu.

"Lanjutin, Sasuke," bisiknya. "Gue masih tutup mata kok."

Yah, dia menutup mata bukan hanya untuk membantu Sasuke, tapi juga ingin fokus dengan lagunya.

_"Can we pretend to leave and then..."_

Namun Sasuke sendiri juga penasaran, apa kakaknya tersayang benar-benar bangkit dan bisa mencapai dia dan Sakura. Jadi...

_"We'll meet again..._"

Sasuke mengintip.

Ya, benar-benar mengintip.

Membuka sebelah mata sedikit dan berusaha melihat keadaan sekitar.

Dan itulah sebabnya, Itachi tidak mungkin datang pada mereka.

Sakura yang mendadak ikutan terbelalak menoleh ke Sasuke yang mengintip. "Sasuke, kok ngintip sih? Katanya eng..."

"Heh, elo ngintip ya?"

Sakura tidak sadar, kalo mata sahabatnya sudah memancarkan kegeraman. "SIAPA YANG NGINTIP DULUAN?"

"Sstt!"

Semua orang memberi _death glare_ pada mereka, termasuk Pak Pendeta, namun Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia hanya memelankan sedikit suaranya, lalu lanjut bicara pada sahabat kecilnya. "Kalo elo nggak ngintip tadi, mungkin gue bisa ngerasain kalo Kak Itachi masih hidup, _bego!_ Ngerti nggak sih?"

Sakura membeku. Baru kali ini Sasuke mengatainya 'bego' seperti itu. Sebelumnya sama sekali tidak pernah, anak laki-laki itu selalu bersikap manis padanya. Sejak kapan Sasuke berubah menjadi kasar begini?

"Tapi waktu gue buka mata... elo emang lagi ngintip!"

"Alah, elo cuma mau nyalahin gue aja kan?"

"Enggak, Sasuke, sama sekali enggak! Siapa sih yang mau kayak gitu?"

"Sepik aje lo! Udahlah, itu emang nggak akan mungkin terjadi kan?"

Acara sudah selesai. Semua orang ternyata sudah bubar. Sasuke yang sebenarnya sedang kacau, ditambah dengan kesalahpahamannya dengan Sakura, langsung mengikuti rombongan menuju pemakaman dengan kesal – dan tentu saja sedih setelah kehilangan kakak satu-satunya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Juli 2009**

Sakura masih termangu di depan layar HP. Dia baru saja mengecek daftar PSB (daftar penerimaan siswa baru, untuk SMP/SMA/SMK negeri) dan senang karena dia masuk sekolah favoritnya. Namun sejauh mata memandang, SMP mana pun yang dia cari, dia tidak menemukan nama Sasuke sahabatnya.

Setelah kematian Kak Itachi, prestasi belajar Sasuke memang menurun drastis. Untung saja NEM yang dia dapat masih di atas 20.00 – dan itu juga dia tahu dari teman sekelas mereka. Namun mengingat UASBN tahun ini banyak aksi pencontekan jawaban, akan sulit untuk mendapatkan tempat di sekolah negeri favorit. Dan Sasuke tidak berhasil mendapatkannya. Itulah yang Sakura simpulkan.

Sekarang, gadis itu ingin bertanya pada Sasuke dia akan masuk mana. Namun setelah insiden Helena di pemakaman itu, mereka sama sekali tidak pernah bicara. Tidak pernah SMS-an. Tidak pernah menelepon. Bahkan Sakura belum tahu FB baru Sasuke.

Istilahnya, _lose contact._

"SMS, enggak. SMS, enggak. Gimana nih?" anak itu menggumam frustasi. Takutnya, kalau dia mengirim SMS itu, ternyata Sasuke masih marah.

"Hem, mungkin nggak usah..."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**September 2009**

Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura berniat mengirim SMS ke Sasuke, namun selalu batal.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura berniat menelepon Sasuke – dia selalu menghapal nomor rumahnya – namun langsung gemetar di depan gagang telepon.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura berniat menanyakan FB Sasuke, namun jari-jarinya kaku saat ingin melakukan pencarian ataupun menanyakan temannya.

Sekarang, entah sudah berapa kali Sakura menghembuskan napas. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghapus dan mengetik SMS lagi. Dia sudah bertanya kepada teman-teman SMP-nya, bagaimana cara mengetikkan permintaan maaf yang tepat, namun sekarang dia kesulitan mempraktekkannya.

"Gimana nih?" Sakura meremas rambut panjangnya, kebingungan.

Akhirnya, setelah berkutat di kamar selama hampir 1,5 jam, dia menemukan kata-kata yang tepat dan keberanian untuk menekan tombol SEND dan bukannya SAVE AS DRAFT.

**To: Sasuke Helena**

**Sasuke, gw minta maaf bgt soal ngintip bln maret lalu, waktu pemakaman kakak u. Gw bkn'a mau batalin harapan u kok. Sekali lg, gw minta maaf bgt ya Sasuke.**

"Huah..."

Sakura membaringkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Merasa puas karena sudah bisa meminta maaf pada Sasuke, walau tidak secara langsung. Yah, berharap saja nomor itu masih aktif, atau Sasuke masih memiliki niat untuk membacanya lalu memberi balasan.

Mendadak, ada yang terasa sakit di antara perut dan dada Sakura. Sebenarnya sudah agak lama dia sering mengalami rasa sakit yang datang secara mendadak semacam ini, namun dia lebih memilih untuk tidak membicarakannya dengan siapapun.

"AARRGGHHH!"

_**BUK.**_

Setelah itu, semua indra di tubuhnya tidak berfungsi.

Karena dia pingsan dan tubuhnya terjatuh dari tempat tidur ke lantai.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Setelah Sakura mengirim SMS ke Sasuke, ada satu hal yang dia tidak pernah tahu. Di saat yang sama, kartu SIM Sasuke sedang tidak ada di tempatnya yang seharusnya.

"Pa, makasih ya nomor barunya!"

Ya, Sasuke mengganti _provider_ teleponnya. Nomornya yang lama dan diketahui teman-teman SD-nya diganti dengan yang baru. Tangannya dengan lincah memasukkan kartu SIM ke slot yang benar, lalu menyalakan HP, registrasi nomor, dan mulai mengirim SMS.

**From: *unsaved number***

**Woy semua, ini nomor baru gw, tlg save y. yg lama ga gw pake lagi, buang aj. Sasuke.**

Di daftar kontak, Sasuke melirik satu nama. Sakura Helena. Dia mulai berpikir.

_Gue kirim nggak ya?_

Lalu, dia ingat satu hal, dan menggeleng.

_Dia belum minta maaf duluan. Nggak usah gue kirim. Tunggu aja dia bilang maaf. Kan masih ada telepon, masih ada FB. Kenapa nggak lewat situ? Salah dia sendiri, kan?_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_.  
><em>

**Maret 2010**

Orangtua Sasuke bersiap pergi. Ibunya mengoleskan lipstik ke bibir agar tidak terlalu pucat, sementara ayahnya sudah memanaskan mobil. Sambil mengecek penampilan, ibu Sasuke berteriak lagi sambil berharap bisa didengar oleh anaknya.

"Sasuke, kamu serius nggak mau ikut?"

Sasuke hanya bisa dongkol sambil melanjutkan _online._ Teman-temannya sedang asyik membuat _account Twitter_ baru dan dia mau ikutan. Penasaran, seseru apa sih situs jejaring sosial baru ini?

"Enggak, Ma!"

"Beneran nih? Mama mau menjenguk..."

Sasuke sudah tidak mendengar lagi kata-kata ibunya. Dia sudah memutar musik dengan Winamp sekeras mungkin, sampai dia larut di dalamnya. Tidak mau peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitar. Yang dia tahu, orangtuanya mau menjenguk seseorang di rumah sakit, tidak peduli siapa dia.

"...Sakura lho! Temen kamu waktu SD itu, masih inget kan? Mama baru tahu, ternyata dia kena kanker hati!"

Tidak ada reaksi. Hanya lagu yang semakin keras diputar.

"Ya udah, Mama pergi dulu ya, Sasuke!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**30 Oktober 2011**

"Besok Halloween lho!"

Suara-suara itu terucap keras di seluruh SMP Citra Insani. Anak-anak C-Inners sedang bersiap-siap menyambut Halloween. Pengurus OSIS dari SMP dan SMA CI sudah bersiap-siap membuat pesta Halloween super meriah. Penggemar lagu-lagu seram ataupun rock, pasti akan nyengir gembira karena inilah acara yang mereka tunggu, konser mini ala sekolahan yang super meriah dengan penuh musik rock atau emo atau apalah.

Sasuke juga akan datang. Dia _sangat_ mencintai musik rock. Ketularan almarhum kakaknya mungkin. Dia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Hei, Sasuke, nanti berangkatnya bareng yuk!"

Salah satu temannya, Naruto, yang juga _rocker freak,_ sudah berniat membujuk beberapa pengurus OSIS untuk mendudukkannya di kursi terdepan.

"Hah? Berangkat bareng?" Sasuke bengong dengan kedatangan temannya yang mendadak itu.

"Iya, nanti gue cariin tempat yang bagus deh!"

"Nggak usah kali, gue di belakang juga gapapa. Kan besok Halloween, apapun bisa terjadi di malam itu. Mana tau aja gue mendadak dapet tempat di depan."

"Oke sip, WYL ya!"

"Hah? WYL?"

"_Wish you luck!"_

Sasuke tertawa, lalu masuk ke rumahnya. Rumah dia dan Naruto memang cukup dekat. Tidak heran kalau mereka sering pulang sekolah bersama. Saat dia masuk ke rumah, biasanya ibunya yang tidak bekerja akan menyambut dengan masakan super lezat yang tidak usah diragukan lagi akan habis atau tidak.

Yang dia tidak tahu, ada yang berbeda dari suasana rumahnya hari ini.

"Tadaima!"

Hari ini yang dia lihat bukan pelukan hangat ceria dari ibunya, namun _pelukan hangat penuh duka._

"Sasuke... kamu masih inget Sakura enggak?"

Mata ibunya sembab. Ada apa ini? Otaknya mulai mengulang memori yang tersisa.

"Emm... temen SD Sasuke itu kan? Kenapa?"

"Sakura meninggal, Sayang!"

Seketika itu juga, jantung Sasuke terasa berhenti berdetak.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**31 Oktober 2011**

Sasuke tidak menyangka aksi diamnya pada Sakura akan menjadi seperti ini.

Awalnya dia hanya berniat mendiamkan temannya itu saja. Dia bahkan sudah nyaris lupa mengapa mereka saling terdiam sampai sekarang. Setelah 2 tahun lebih, semuanya berubah menjadi kekacauan besar. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Meminta maaf pun tidak akan pernah bisa.

Remaja SMP itu melirik jam di tangan kirinya. Jam setengah tujuh. Saat ini mungkin Naruto sedang asyik menonton konser di sekolah tanpa kehadiran dirinya. Dia sudah bilang pada sahabatnya itu kalau dia tidak akan datang hari ini, dan Naruto memaklumi walau diiringi kerutan di kening.

Perlahan, ibu Sakura mendekati Sasuke sambil membawa secarik kertas.

"Sasuke, syukurlah kamu datang!" Ibunya terlihat begitu senang. "Ada titipan dari Sakura yang sudah disiapkan sejak dulu, sejak kalian pisah sekolah."

Sasuke menerima kertas itu dengan penasaran. Jari-jarinya menyusuri lipatan-lipatan kertas dan membaca isinya.

**Untuk Sasuke,**

**Gue harap saat elo membaca surat ini, elo udah nggak marah sama gue. Iya kan?**

**Soal permainan di acara penghiburan Kak Itachi itu, gue mau minta maaf, udah ngintip. Gue tau, elo pasti berharap banget kan kalo Kak Itachi bisa bangkit lagi? Sekali lagi, maaf udah ngebatalin harapan elo itu. Dan gue jelas ngerti, kenapa elo akhirnya marah banget sama gue.**

**Tapi tolong, jangan berkelanjutan kayak gini. Elo pikir enak apa, biasanya kita yang akrab mendadak jadi berjauhan kayak gini? Tiap hari gue cuma bisa bertanya-tanya, kapan elo bakal maafin gue dan kita bisa main lagi. Gue waktu itu terlalu gengsi buat minta maaf, soalnya gue pikir elo duluan yang ngintip, baru gue. Saat gue mau minta maaf ke elo, gue lebih mikirin ego gue sendiri daripada persahabatan kita. Yang ada, gue malah nggak pernah kesampean buat minta maaf sama elo deh... hahaha...**

**Gue emang bego ya. Heran, NEM gue yang waktu itu gue dapet dari mana ya, sampe bisa masuk sekolah negeri?**

**Tapi sekarang, gue udah berhasil minta maaf sama elo kan? Yah, gue cuma bisa ngarep banget elo bakalan terima sama permintaan maaf gue ini. Tadinya gue udah SMS elo, tapi nggak pernah dibales. Gue pikir elo kayaknya ganti nomor, tapi nggak kasih tau gue. Gapapa kok.**

**Gue bener-bener berharap, gue bisa main Helena lagi sama elo. See you soon.**

**Dari sahabat lo,**

**Sakura**

"Nggak..." bisik Sasuke perlahan. "Yang egois itu gue... yang gengsian itu gue... bukan elo sama sekali... maafin gue... maafin gue, Sakura..."

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia sadar, saat itu yang mengintip duluan adalah dia, bukan Sakura. Sebagai seorang adik yang baru saja kehilangan kakak satu-satunya, dia tentu saja ingin sekali melihat kakaknya masih hidup untuk terakhir kalinya. Saat itulah, matanya dan Sakura yang sama-sama mengintip bertemu. Dan karena masih sedih karena kehilangan Kak Itachi, dia malah menuduh Sakura sampai seperti ini.

Bisakah dia meminta maaf lagi?

Sasuke membaca kertas itu sekali lagi. Harapannya yang sudah menguncup mendadak mekar lagi oleh sebuah keajaiban.

"Helena..."

Sasuke tahu dia harus apa. Dia akan memainkan permainan itu lagi. Kalau memang Sakura tidak bisa hidup lagi, tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya, dia akan membuktikan pada Sakura kalau dia bisa percaya lagi.

Mulutnya berbisik lirih. "Sakura, bisa kembali lagi ke sini?"

Laki-laki itu menarik napas panjang, lalu bergumam di tengah acara penghiburan. Dia tidak peduli kalau dia tidak dapat merasakan kehadiran Sakura nanti. Dengan lagu ini, dia sudah merasa tenang dan bahagia.

_"Can you hear me? __Are you near me? __Can we pretend to leave and then_ w_e'll meet again_ w_hen both our cars collide?"_

Rest in Peace

**Helena Sakura Widjanarko**

***OWARI...?***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Epilogue**

Terpanggil oleh nyanyian lirih itu, Sakura membuka matanya. Dia mendengarnya. Dia tahu apa yang sedang disenandungkan dan oleh siapa.

Sasuke sudah memaafkannya.

Bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang manis, apalagi ditambah dengan riasan yang ternyata tidak terlalu buruk untuk ukuran seorang mayat. Dia melangkah keluar dari peti mati yang terbungkus kain kelambu tipis, lalu menari balet dan mengayunkan gaunnya yang terbuat dari bahan satin lembut. Kalau saja dia belum meninggal, keturunan Adam yang melihatnya akan langsung jatuh hati pada Sakura.

Sakura melirik ke bawah. Ternyata dia memakai sepatu balet kesayangannya.

"Makasih, Ma," bisiknya senang.

Kakinya berputar, menari balet yang sudah menjadi separuh jiwanya. Biarpun sudah lama tidak berlatih – kanker hati memaksanya diam dalam koma dan kesibukan di rumah sakit – tariannya masih secantik dulu.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang masih bersenandung perlahan sambil menahan tangisnya, menepuk bahunya dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya cepat-cepat kembali ke peti mati, karena lagunya akan habis sebentar lagi.

"Gue juga udah maafin elo, Sasuke..."

***OWARI!***

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah, akhirnya jadi jugaa... tadinya fic ini buat Halloween, tapi batal karena tenggat waktunya udah telat banget-_- hari ini juga baru selesai. Sebenernya ini original fic yang diubah jadi fanfic, makanya settingnya agak aneh. lokasi masih ada di Indonesia kok. dan untuk yang mau baca versi aslinya, buka link ini dengan menghapus spasinya

http : / / liviaandrn . wordpress . com / 2011 / 11 / 12 / helena

deva: itachi  
>calvin: sasuke<br>ellen: sakura  
>davin: naruto<p>

Oh iya, kenalin, gue Lianda dari fandom Detektif Conan dan Penguins of Madagascar. fic ini ditulis di tengah proses penulisan Burned Wings gue yang baru masuk chapter 15. chap 16 lagi dibikin sih. silakan dibaca... hahaha. gue bukan pembaca naruto. sama sekali bukan. gue cuma iseng aja bikin karena diajak sama temen gue (lirik Michelle Aoki) yang menawarkan hits super banyak dan kemungkinan direview lebih gede. jadi, gue tertarik dan ikutan. sekedar tau plot naruto iya, tapi untuk baca dan nonton... enggak sih. yah, seenggaknya gue masih tau siapa itu madara uchiha :) ditunggu reviewnya untuk fic super abal ini ya!

Moshi-moshi, minna-san! Arigatou!

**Dream out Loud! =)**

**Edited:**Well, kali ini terima kasih banyak untuk Arisa Hagiswara yang mau mengedit liriknya :D ternyata gue salah banget, malu dehh... hahaha. Nggak papa, gue emang bikin fic ini tanpa terlalu fokus banget sama lagu aslinya, cuma inget kalo gue pernah nonton video dan pernah denger lagunya. Huahaha. MCRmy yang bejat ya? Yah, yang penting sekarang udah bener. Sekali lagi, _domou arigatou, _Arisa-san!


End file.
